


Roses Are Red, But So Is Your Ass

by floridiot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Facials, Femdom, Oral, Pegging, Rimming, Slight foodplay, Valentine's Day, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9736187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridiot/pseuds/floridiot
Summary: So I'm sorry this is so long, and I'm also sorry it exists.But regardless, I hope you all enjoy it. c:





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry this is so long, and I'm also sorry it exists.
> 
> But regardless, I hope you all enjoy it. c:

“Oh my god, you’re being a baby.”

This was probably not the first time she’d said this, but she was going to remind him for good measure. Typically, he could keep up with her. However, things had gone differently than he had planned tonight. A wealthy, well-known woman by the name of Cadence Peixes (who came to participate in the running of Betty Crocker after the brand had been bought by General Mills) had been dating Orpheus Ampora (an ex-marine who had retired from both service and business) for some time. Though their relationship wasn’t exactly advertised, they hadn’t been trying very hard to keep it a secret. Pictures and rumors spread over social media like wildfire, and neither she nor he were making any attempts to prove or disprove the things being said about them. They both knew that their time here was too limited to worry with such things anymore.

Tonight had been spent at one of Cadence’s favorite restaurants where the pair dined on various combinations of seafood and complementary sides with expensive liquor and hilariously posh decor. It was all in celebration of Valentine’s Day, which was awfully ironic considering how much the two of them despised the holiday. It was for irony’s sake, you could say. They ate, they laughed, and they ignored any stares from those around them who weren’t having as good of a time as they were. Sarcastic remarks were made, but an equal amount of smirks and flirtatious gestures were exchanged. After dinner, they’d walk home, both buzzed and high off of each others’ company. It was a struggle to keep their hands off one another until they were safe behind Orpheus’ front door. Though once inside his home, they no longer had to worry about being civilized. Both Ampora sons were away, one off to college and the other at a friend’s house. It had been some time since they’d had some time alone in private.

How did they decide to spend that time? Well… Cadence had decided to take advantage of Orpheus’ looser, semi-drunken self. She was going to convince him to do something he ordinarily wouldn’t do if he were completely sober. Most of the time, if they were going to get dirty, they were both fighting for dominance. It was usually an oddly erotic clash of teeth and nails and never-ending positions. However, when she got some alcohol into him, she could convince him to let her have a little more control. Tonight, she was going to take it a step further. All it took were some strategically placed kisses along his neck and collar, some lust-filled stares, and some ghosted touches to the bare skin under his clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. He melted like butter, and in no time, she had him just where she wanted him.

Sure, he seemed hesitant when she proposed something new, but she quickly got him to comply. All his clothes wound up in a disheveled pile and he splayed himself out on his bed for her. He had a dumb, contagious smile on his face that made her chuckle. He was almost puppy-like, looking up at her like that as she, nearly as naked as he was, sifted through her things in search of a specific item. Orpheus hardly thought twice about it. Not until, of course, he saw what she got out.

“No.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Cadence, babe, _no_.”

“We all have to try new things.”

“I don’t want _that_  anywhere near me.”

“You don’t know that yet,” she couldn’t help but begin to giggle. “Honey, come on, you love me, right? And you trust me?”

“That’s debatable.” Cadence rolled her eyes. What she held was a strap-on, a fuchsia dildo of average length and thickness connected to a bundle of black straps. Orpheus didn’t really look irritated, but he looked almost concerned as he watched his sort-of-girlfriend work herself into the strap-on.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, baby, do it for me.” She batted her lashes at him and he rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. She knew, even before then, that she had won this battle and that Orpheus would do just about anything for her.

“ _Fine fine,”_  he groaned, sighing heavily. “I’ll do it. But you can’t be too rough.”

“I know.”

“And you can’t tell anyone,” he slurred.

“I won’t.” Cadence would promise him anything in this moment if it would get him to shut up and roll over so she could get to the good bits. After a moment of hesitation, Orpheus turned on his belly, face hot as he thought of how exposed he was and how embarrassing this was. However, he minded it a lot less than he thought he would.

“Good boy,” she murmured, opening up the lube she brought and getting some on her fingers. From where Orpheus lay, he could smell quite quickly that it was something fruity, almost like strawberries.

“Spread your legs and lift your ass up, honey,” she cooed, snickering a little bit.

“I’m not a whore,” he muttered, though he did as he was told. Moments later, he received a swat to the ass, yelping in response.

“You're _my_ whore tonight, honey.” Orpheus said nothing, but he didn’t talk back. Despite this, it still wasn’t good enough for Cadence.

“Aren’t you?” Silence.

Fine. If he wanted to be this way, that was his decision. Cadence reached between his legs and squeezed his balls. Uncomfortably tight, but not painfully so. As a result, her little plaything tensed all up and whined gently, barely audible.

“Babe, c’mon-”

“Aren’t you?” He was quiet for a long time before he sighed heavily.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I… am your whore, tonight.”

“Good boy.” She massaged his balls a bit before releasing them and beginning to rub the lube into his entrance. Gradually, she started to ease a finger in. She’d wiggle and move it about to get him used to the feeling before she got a second one in. As she scissored the digits and worked to loosen him up, Orpheus panted and shuddered uncontrollably. The ex-marine was handling things just fine until Cadence when to wedge the third finger in a little too soon.

“Babe-!”

“What?” She asked, raising a brow.

“Not yet, not yet.”

“What do you mean not yet?”

“Not yet!” Cadence huffed a bit and rolled her eyes, leaving her two original fingers in, but moving the attempted third away. After a few more unamused moments, she tapped his outer thigh.

“Now?”

“ _No_.”

“I’m starting to think you’re just stalling."

“I’m just… Not used to this, okay?” He huffed. To avoid damaging the poor man’s ego, she’d give him a break and not tease him so much.

“Fine fine. I won’t go right for the money.” She eased her fingers out, wiped them off, and nudged Orpheus so he’d turn over onto his back. While the eldest Ampora wanted to be relieved, he was also a little suspicious of what Cadence would do in order to warm him up.

“...alright. So now what?” Cadence looked around the room, humming to herself and grinning when she spotted a red, heart-shaped box laying on the night stand. It had been a cliche little joke given to Cadence before they went out on their little date, but now it could come in handy when teasing and comforting her hesitant lover.

“These,” she told him, leaning over and fetching the candy. Orpheus snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Those, really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Babe, you know I was kidding with those, right?” Cadence rolled her eyes, opening the box up and using the guide it came with to pick a candy Orpheus would like.

“Here. Stop talking and just eat this,” she told him, holding the chocolate out to him. He took it from her fingers, sucking the chocolate that had melted onto her fingertips. He, of course, blushed when he saw how that made Orpheus smirk.

“Like it?” She cooed, tilting her head to the side. She had given him a truffle with a salted caramel filling, which was his favorite. Smiling, he nodded.

“Of course you do.” She herself took a white chocolate one with a cherry filling. Mmm. “Do you remember when you tried to give me some of these when we were in high school? And you were actually serious about it?” She asked with a shark-like grin.

“Babe, don’t-”

“Oh, come on, you were so cute back then!”

“I was a foolish _wreck_.” Cadence couldn’t help but giggle at that, finding another candy that he would like.

“You were a precious dork.”

“Why didn’t you date me, then?” He asked, raising a brow. Cadence, instead of saying anything, just pushed the next piece of chocolate into Orpheus’ mouth.

“Okay, whatever, you had your reasons,” he muttered after he finished the next candy. “But let’s talk about _you_ in high school.” Orpheus grinned at her, but Cadence only raised a brow at him.

“About _me_  in high school? What about me? I was the fucking _queen_.” Orpheus couldn’t help but laugh hearing this, and Cadence giggled along.

“I s’pose you were… A drama queen, but a queen nonetheless.” He chuckled a bit more and so did Cadence.

“”Member those braids you had?”

“Mm-hm. You tryin’ to say they didn’t look good?” Orpheus chuckled and shook his head.

“No no, they were really good. You used to put beads and such in them…” He smiled at her. “Before you were too cool for me, we’d talk walks down by the beach and you’d let me wash little shells and put ‘em in your hair.”

Cadence smiled warmly down at him a moment before snickering and popping another candy into her mouth. “You’re a sap, Orphie, I can’t believe how soft you’ve gotten.”

“Oh, whatever. As if you’re nearly as rough or tough as you used ta be.” She rolled her eyes and patted his hip.

“You ready to get this show on the road or what?” Orpheus sighed quietly, chewing his lip as he looked from the candy to her. After a minute, he nodded.

“Yeah, I think… I think I’m willin’ to try this out.” Cadence grinned, setting the chocolates aside and leaning down to kiss her lover’s cheek.

“Perfect. Glad you decided to toughen up, guppy.” She snickered a bit and he scrunched his nose. Not wanting to lose his chance at getting laid, though, Orpheus kept his mouth shut and let her proceed. Who knows, he might actually like this.

Cadence added a bit more lube, rubbing it into Orpheus’ entrance and all along his balls and his prick. That made him shiver, and she smirked at the sight of it. Yeah, she was gonna make him moan like a bitch. Once she’d slicked him all up and added some more lube to the strap-on, she lined up, letting him stay on his back so she’d be able to watch the expressions on his face while she fucked him.

“Do we need a safety word, hon?” She asked, raising a brow. Orpheus, of course, shook his head and scrunched his nose. Prideful bastard.

“If you say so.” With a hum and a grin, she started to push in, not being slow. She wasn’t rough. She knew this was the first time he’d really messed with anything here, and she wanted to make sure he was begging for more by the time she was done with him. Cadence wanted it to be so good that he preferred being dominated over their usual routine.

“There we go, see?” She chuckled a bit. “That isn’t so bad, now is it? You’re perfectly fine.” Orpheus was panting below her, however, and shuddering as he adjusted to the odd sensation. It was a weird one, no doubt, and he’d have to adjust. Not that it was bad, just… odd.

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“Don’t get an attitude with me, mister,” she huffed, about halfway through at this point. “You’re in quite the compromising position right now, Orphie, and I’ll-”

Someone’s phone was ringing, and by the sound of it of the generic ring-tone, it was Orpheus’. Cadence smirked, picking it up and checking the caller ID, giggling.

“Oh look, it’s Cronus. Wonder what he needs. You’re not too busy, are you?” She asked, her smug expression becoming a wicked grin as she answered the phone before he could object, putting it to his ear.

“-uhhhhh, Cro! Hey! Whadd’ya need?” He asked, trying to keep his breathing level. Answering a call from his oldest child was already embarrassing enough, but having Cadence continue on while he was having the conversation was insane. His eyes were wide as she kept pressing the dildo further in and even massaged his balls while she did so. She was a fucking witch, and she was going to get it as soon as he… who was he kidding; Orpheus couldn’t do shit.

“Dammit, boy, ain’t it a little late for all that?” Cadence snickered quietly from above, listening in on Orpheus’ half of the conversation while she played with him.

“I’ll-” He sighed heavily. “I’ll handle it.” Pause. “Yeah, I will, I really will.” Pause. “If you don’t stop yackin’ my ear off, I’ll change my mind an’ let you handle it yourself.” Cadence grinned a bit. She always loved hearing Orpheus bicker with his sons. Before she really spent time around him outside of work, he’d made it seem like their home life was boot camp. In reality, he spoiled the fuck out of his little shits, and she found something about that so hilarious and ironic.

“Yes, okay, tomorrow. Okay?” He sighed again and bit back a little whine. “ _Cronus Ampora,_ not now-” He scrunched his nose and looked ready to die from embarrassment, but before he could, his son got the hint and wrapped up the conversation. Face red as a crab, he tossed his phone down and glared up at Cadence.

“Oh, hush. Look how deep I got while you were busy with your baby boy!” She grinned and chuckled a bit. “You barely even noticed, and I doubt Cronus is sharp enough to catch on to what we’re doing here just by listening to you.” Orpheus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

“Just hurry up an’ keep goin’, alright?” With a nod, Cadence did as she was asked with nothing more than a smirk. If she were confident he wasn’t going to back out of this any second now, she’d respond with something snarky, but that wasn’t the case. They were so close to what he really wanted to see, to what all this work was for, and she really didn’t want to mess it up now.

As Orpheus felt the last inch or two sink in, he felt himself hold his breath and tense up  involuntarily. He had regrets, but they were quite fleeting at this point and time. They hadn’t hardly gotten started yet, but he already felt sweat beading at his forehead (and his face in general, really). The sheets under him were soft, but mocking, as if berating his flesh for crawling like it did as his lover touched him. But he just couldn’t help it. He felt like he was floating, but at the same time, drowning. He wanted more, but he didn’t want to admit it. He was too proud to go down with the ship just yet.

And then, there she was. Her hips met Orpheus’ and she chuckled as her eyes took him in. Stiff, but not rigid. Quivering, but not overwhelmed. Nervous, but not scared. Curious, even. She loved it. Cadence hadn’t seen him this way in years, and now she’d dug all the innocence back up to the surface.

“That’s a good boy. How does it feel, hm?” Orphie wanted to say that it wasn’t nearly as good as it usually was. He wanted to be a brat and tell her he didn’t like it. However, the unfortunate (but hilarious) truth was that he loved it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten so hard so quickly, or the last time he’d felt his close to release before he’d even really been touched all that much.

“Hmph,” was all he gave her in return, and the lack of any smart-mouthing made Cadence laugh a bit.

“Oh, don’t be a sore loser. I’m not going to say I told you so or anything like that.” She smirked and leaned down, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. “Whoops, heh, I just did. Sorry ‘bout that.” It was clear, however, that she wasn’t sorry, not even in the slightest. But she did have the courtesy to wait until he had adjusted to the size of the toy before she even thought about thrusting.

“Are you going to move anytime soon?” Orpheus asked, acting almost childish now that his pride had been bruised. Cadence wasn’t worried about it, though, because she knew she was going to make him feel so damn good in just a couple moments.

To make a point, Cadence pulled out a couple inches before thrusting back in, giving him a rough little taste of what was to come. She grinned as she watched Orphie shudder all over and make the cutest expression. It was one of the ones she never got to see, the ones she had to surprise her lover to get. She was almost positive she was the only one to see him like this, too, and that made it all the more special in her eyes.

“That’s it. Be a good boy and cut back on the sass, hm?”

“Cadence, I am a grown-ass man and I don’t need you to tell me what to- do~!” His ‘do’ was carried off into a sudden moan, an unplanned sound brought on by the sudden and gradually steadying motions of his girlfriend’s hips.

“Oh, heh, sure you don’t.” She grinned and held him by the knees to keep steady, knowing full well they’d eventually begin to tremble if she didn’t. Or, better yet, he may even try and stretch or twitch them if she fucked him just right.

“Look at you, trying to act like you don’t want more. I can see it in your eyes. You’re holding in your noises, sure,” she chuckled and started to pick up the pace, focusing on being faster for now as she continued, “but it’s harder to control your expressions and your body’s natural reactions, isn’t it, baby?” Cadence’s voice was deep and smooth, dark and sexy. It was like velvet, yet also like tinted glass; sweet and alluring but also forever hiding something, keeping secrets within.

“Don’t… Don’t act like you’ve… Mmn… Never…” He could hardly finish his sentence, and anything beyond that point was lost to the air as he struggled to articulate himself through heavy breaths and low groans.

“You can’t even express yourself verbally, you little whore.” She snickered a bit, and while Orpheus was embarrassed, she was right. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself together, especially with her calling him out on every little thing. She usually kept it to a minimum when _he_  topped, but she was being just relentless tonight. Cadence looked like a goddess above him as she started to put more force in her thrusts, breasts shaking and bouncing with each rut of her hips. Orphie swore she was getting deeper, but he knew that couldn’t be true. The shivers, however, and the moans, alien to him, said otherwise. It was like someone else was in control of his own body and calling the shots for him, making a fool out of him, even. Perhaps Cadence actually had the ability to control minds and was making him act in such a manner. Despite knowing better, Orpheus would rather that be the case than not being in control of salvaging his own dignity.

“Whore? Who are you callin’ a whore?” He asked, and just moments later, he felt Cadence begin to plow him. She went from an easy speed to fast and hard, enough to fill the room with the smacking noise of skin-to-skin contact. Orpheus thought he was being loud before, but it was nothing compared to the pitiful, constant noises that came out of his mouth now that his lover was drilling him and refusing to let up even a little.

“I- Am- Calling- _You_  a whore, Ampora,” she muttered, putting emphasis on the first few words of her response by slamming her hips forward with them. Orpheus was practically _mewling_  for her, and that’s how she knew she’d found his prostate, how she knew she had him in the palm of her hand. It was also a sign that she could get away with certain things more easily than when he was topping or on edge, just as he was a few moments ago.

It was now that Cadence decided was the perfect time for what she wanted to do now. Orpheus was a squirming mess, and it wasn’t likely that he’d object much when she did _this_. This being a swift connection between her hand and his ass, sending a harsh noise through the air and pulling a surprised cry from her lover. She grinned, as he couldn’t even bring himself to give her a glare. In fact, it only helped to unravel him even more, drawing louder noises out of him. She decided to keep going, swatting him again and again until she was certain both his cheeks were bright red.

Then, she could tell Orpheus was approaching his peak. His face kept twisting up in pleasure, and when she glanced back, she could see him curling and uncurling his toes every now and then. It was so sexy to her. While she was wet and eager to get off, Cadence could wait until she took care of her lover, her sweetheart, her little whore. She started to thrust hard enough to, if she was lucky, bruise Orphie’s hips and ass. Just thinking that she may be able to see those colors on his body and know she had fucked him hard enough to create them made her shiver. Cadence also continued to smack not only his ass, but his thighs as well. It was wonderful, so wonderful.

She saw him reach down to jerk himself off as he got close, but she just wrinkled her nose and pushed his hand away. Orpheus made a face at her as she continued to move back and forth, a little confused and getting a bit of an attitude.

“What… the hell?” He muttered, breathless. “Babe, I’m-”

“I know.”

“...S’cuse me?”

“I know you’re close, baby, but I don’t give a good god damn. Keep your hands off your prick or I won’t let you cum at all.” Looking at her with big, shocked eyes, he slowly moved his hand back beside him to grasp a handful of the sheets.

“Good boy. Now, when you get there, I want you to call me what I always call you.” Orpheus’ expression became perplexed.

“Daddy?” She rolled her eyes.

“No, god dammit, use your head.” After a couple moments, he got the hint. Cadence knew because his whole face became about as red as his ass. She smirked.

“That’s it. You know wait to say, don’t you?” He nodded, embarrassed and showing it through body language and facial features alike.

“Good. Now all you have to do is be loud and grateful that I’ve taken the time to make you feel so damn good.”

And Orpheus didn’t disappoint. If they lived in an apartment, Cadence would worry that their neighbors would file complaints. Things is, however, that neither of them would ever stoop so low as to live in one of those human beehives, nor would they stay at just any old hotel. They were sophisticated (cough cough, stuck up) people, after all. Once she felt that his balls were starting to grow heavy, she shifted their position a bit by standing and moving his calves over her shoulders as she continued. The look on Orphie’s face displayed how caught off-guard he was just perfectly. It was delicious to see on a man so proud and dominant.

Now, she didn’t get in this position just for the fun of it. Ms. Peixes here had a plan, and with a smirk, she carried out the last of it. With a lube-slicked hand, she began to jerk Orpheus off nice and fast, which only made him moan more often for her. Beautiful. As he got to that point, that blissful point seconds before release, she watched him arch up and start to ramble breathlessly about absolute nonsense. Thanking her, complimenting her, but in such a manner where she could hardly understand him. Didn’t matter; she knew how much she meant to him.

Which is why she could get away with _this._ This being that, when he was about to climax, Cadence lifted him more, ensuring that his own load was spurted out onto his face and chest. She knew he’d be absolutely humiliating, but that’s why she’d done it. Here he is, doing what he’s been told, screaming ‘mommy’ like his life depends on it, and Orpheus feels his body straightened out and his spunk littering his skin. He thought his blush was severe before, but now his cheeks are like beets. Cadence chuckled darkly and watched as he tried to figure out what he should do first, lowering him. Should he clean his face? Make a fuss? He wasn’t sure.

“What is it, baby?” She asked, giggling a little bit. “Don’t know what to do, huh?” It was those words that made Orpheus snap out of it, scrunching his face up like a spoiled child.

“Don't patronize me, you-”

“Watch your mouth before you say something you regret, Orphie,” she warned, a brow raised as if to dare him to continue. Instead, he decided to just keep his mouth shut and enjoy the afterglow while his lover laid him down, pulled out, and started to remove the strap-on.

“Good Orpheus.” She took some time to clean off the attachment she used before putting this and that away. Her mannerisms tricked her lover into thinking they they were done here. However, if he weren’t such a selfish, drunk bastard, he’d realize that Cadence hadn’t reached her own orgasm and definitely wouldn’t be through with Orpheus until she got it. In fact, when the oldest Ampora began to sit up, his mistress couldn’t help but laugh.

“...What’s so funny?”

“You!”

“Me?”

“Yes, you!” She snickered a bit, and as he continued to make such a ridiculously confused face, she realized she had to spell it out for him (again) and rolled her eyes.

“Please, Orphie baby, you tell me the last time I got you off and let you walk out the damn door without reciprocating, hm?” After a moment, the man’s face flushed and he avoided eye contact.

“I don’t- I didn’t realize-”

“I know you didn’t. You usually don’t.” Damn. He didn’t even know what to say to that. And, before he knew it, Orpheus found that Cadence had begun to move over him. Before he could process what she was doing, she had straddled his chest and was smirking down at him.

“I _was_ going to let you have a little bit of control for handling me like such a good boy, but then you had to go and ruin it with your selfishness.” He kind of pouted, but only for a moment, as it was then that Cadence scooted up just a little more. She closed the distance between her pretty cunt and his face, straddling him and knowing full-well that it made it hard to breathe. She got off to that fact.

“And now, you’re going to be punished. Maybe this will help you remember next time,” she murmured, smirking as she started off with gentle grinding. This wasn’t so much about getting actual pleasure as it was about humiliating her lover. Cadence was a sadist, and oh, how wet she got when she brought proud men like Orpheus to their knees.

“We’re just going to…” Grinding became humping as Cadence made a point of dragging her lips up and down so not an inch of his face was safe, as if marking him in a way. The look in her lover’s eyes was so lovely that she couldn’t bring herself to stop even if she wanted to. After a bit, she wanted to get him more involved, so she decided to grab Orpheus by a handful of hair and motion with her eyes to the nub nestled in the upper part of her sex.

“I wanna see you play with my clit, Orphie, and you can’t use your hands. I wanna see a nice, wet tongue flicking and rubbing my pearl about. Understood?” He was hesitant and embarrassed, but after giving a slight nod, he began to fulfill her request. He gathered some saliva onto the tip of his tongue, bringing it out to run across her lips, spreading them apart and pressing friction onto her clitoris.

“Perfect… See, it isn’t hard to be a good boy, now is it?” She snickered a little bit, squeezing her thick, soft thighs around either side of his head, further emphasizing her dominance over him. Orpheus whined a little, and while he didn’t respond with words or a nod of the head, he indirectly agreed as he picked up the pace and rocked his head along with the motions of his tongue. Cadence wasn’t afraid to moan out for him, feeling no shame for her own pleasure, unlike the man beneath her.

After a bit, she started to rut into his tongue, lashes fluttering as she savored the way he worked her sex. She felt fluids seep from her, Orpheus’ tongue spreading them all about her vulva. Cadence was enjoying the exchange immensely, and she had a feeling her lover was, too. In fact, he seemed to like it so much that he thought he could ignore her only rule and reach his hands up to grasp and grope at her hips and her ass. With a huff, she smacked his hands away and shifted down off his face and back onto his chest, scowling at him.

“...what?”

“Don’t what me.”

“What’d I do!”

“You know damn well what you did.” Orpheus sighed heavily.

“Babe, all I did was touch ya.”

“All you did is what I told you _not_  to do, correct?”

“I was just-”

“ _Correct?_ ” Orpheus locked eyes with her for quite some time before he shied away from her intense gaze.

“...correct.” She smirked down at him when he finally gave in and clicked her tongue a few times.

“I thought you were finally ready to play nice, but it seems that, for once, I’m wrong.” Before Orpheus could come up with anything smart-assed to say, Cadence had flipped herself around and sat her ass down on his face. Her cunt was one thing, but her behind, which used to have coworkers double-taking, was another thing. Before, Orpheus could easily sneak in breaths, but now, he was at his lover’s mercy.

Which, considering Cadence, means he’s pretty screwed.

She would bounce on his face, letting her beautiful flesh shake and quiver on and over his face. Orpheus would gasp in air whenever he could, as if he was at sea, bobbing helplessly in a storm. But oh, it was the most gorgeous of oceans, one he’d be happy to drown in if necessary.

Listening to Phe’s desperate pants made Cadence smirk, and she felt pangs in her ovaries despite receiving no direct stimulus. Unlike her lover, she was patient and she could wait to get off, wait until it was the perfect time. Wait until she had ruined him. He’d be at his lowest and she’d be at his peak, and my god, it would be _divine_ . It would be, in other words, worth waiting and working for. 

After a good minute, Cadence learned forward, supporting herself on his abdomen. She looked back to see his face, and fuck, it was her favorite. His cheeks were all red, he was working up a sweat, and the shame in his eyes was so pure and real. She chuckled a bit.

“Still think you can handle me, big guy?” Orpheus nodded, breath unsteady, but gentle.

“I said it in high school an’ I’ll say it again now: there will never be a time when I can’t handle whatever you have to dish out.” She grinned and shrugged.

“Fair ‘nough.” With that, she plopped herself back down and sat up straight, enjoying herself as she rocked down on him. Soon enough, her lover caught the hint, and just like with her labia, he started to lap at her puckered entrance. Cadence chuckled to herself, not surprised at all by his gesture. She knew Orpheus would do anything for her, and she knew he absolutely adored her. That included every part of her, even the ones she used to smother him with.

Now that she was wet from his embarrassment and had him eating her out, Cadence went ahead and started to finally worry about her own pleasure, rubbing and playing with her clit, in which lay between swollen lips. She moaned gently, and when she did, Orpheus returned the noise with his own asphyxiated whimper. With a smirk, she lifted her hips up off him again and felt her toes curl simply at the sound of the way he gasped for air.

“Still think you can take me on, huckleberry?” She asked, feeling a grin creep onto her face as she listened to him pant beneath her.

“...Yes… Yes, I… I can do it… I can…” Orpheus sounded broken, sounded out of it, and god, did Cadence love every second of it. She didn’t hesitate to continue, this time gyrating her hips and letting her ass bounce on his face. She could just picture how red his face must be, what a scarlet, shameful tone it took on because of all this.

“Such a good boy…” She sat back down all the way, and she was so delighted to feel Orpheus go back to town on her. Cadence gave him a few breaks, yes, but for the most part, she remained here. She was rubbing and pumping her fingers inside her pretty pussy with one hand and nearly abusing her clit with the fingers on the other, out of breath and grinding down on her boyfriend’s tongue as she felt herself get closer and closer.

“Orpheus… Orphie, baby, yes… Just a little more, a little more… And-” She chewed on her bottom lip as her back arched and her body was forced into a pleasured writhe, muffled moans slipping out left and right. Orpheus’ vision was spotty, but to be honest, he loved it just as much as he loved Cadence. Patiently, he waited for his lover to come down from the high of her orgasm, rubbing her hips all the while.

She let him, drowning in too much bliss to care if he touched her or not. She felt so good, so perfect, and she found herself giggling as she moved off Orpheus’ face to sit next to him with the biggest smile.

“Oh, Orphie…” She cooed, sighing happily and reaching over to get her phone. She snapped a picture of his beautiful face making such a stupid grin before laying down beside him. He gave her a dazed smile, panting. He loved moments like this, loved the times when they could just gaze into each other’s eyes, bickering back and forth without even saying a word. He could lay here all night long, but once he had tired of the afterglow, Orpheus couldn't ignore that sweaty, sinful feeling after deliciously carnal sex.

"Shower?" He inquired, raising a brow and making eye contact. Cadence smirked and chuckled, nodding.

"Shower."

In a couple fluid moments, Orpheus got up from the bed, slipped his arms under his lover, and carried her into his lavish bathroom. He sat her on the counter, where she was content to sit while she watched her boyfriend prepare the shower and set some towels out.

"Orphie, baby, why didn't you ever tell me you were such a precious sub~?" She cooed, getting down to smack his ass when he bent over to adjust the temperature of the water. Orpheus, of course, yelped and gave her a look, but he was also blushing and smirking a bit.

"Why didn't _you_  tell _me_  that you could moan so loud, love?" She rolled her eyes and slipped into the shower, stealing the good spot in the water before he could hog it.

"Please, I was doing that for you. _I_  was the one running the show."

"You?" He asked, joining her in the shower. "As if! You didn't even tie me down. I could have gotten up at any moment an' really given it to ya."

Cadence looked back at him as the water ran over her caramel curves, chuckling.

"Exactly. So why didn't you?" With that, Orpheus shut his damn mouth before he made the situation any worse for himself. They helped wash one another, lathering their hair and bodies with sweet-smelling soaps and scrubs before they rinse, got out, and dried off. Orphie didn’t care much about himself, scruffing his hair dry with a towel and slapping some boxers on. Cadence, on the other hand, made sure her ears were all clean, brushed her teeth, and brushed, dried, and did her hair before putting all her nice clothes on.

“Awe, you’re not stayin’ the night, babe?” He asked with a dramatic pout. Cadence chuckled a bit and shook her head.

“While I’d love to, I need to be home in the morning. I have things to do, honey; I’m a busy woman.” She kissed his cheek before she grabbed her bag and headed out for the door. Lovesick, Orpheus followed her to the door and all the way to her car in just his underwear like a lost puppy.

“You, uh… You won’t tell anyone back at the office ‘bout this… right, babe?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” she murmured to him with a smirk, patting his cheek before she unlocked her car. She turned back to him for a final kiss, looking him up and down. “Maybe you’ll let me humiliate you again another time.”

“Maybe,” Orpheus replied, laughing a bit, as if he wouldn’t. But they both knew he’d definitely let her again, probably as soon as he possibly could.

Cadence got in her car, admiring the expensive roses he’d given her, sighing happily as she started her vehicle and drove away. Orpheus stood there in his driveway until he could no longer see her license plate, and as she drove home and he went inside, they both smiled to themselves and agreed that this had been a Valentine’s Day well-spent.


End file.
